Histoires de couples
by LaMayonnaiseSauvage
Summary: toutes sorte de couples différents du monde de masashi kishimoto série de one shot....deux chapitres: Iruka kakashi et naruto hinata
1. l'espoir renaît toujours

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Naruto...c'est kishimoto-sama qui les a... Ila bien de la chance d'être un tel génie...

Cette histoire parle du couple Kakashi/iruka de manière sympa donc pas de lemon rassurez-vous...si vous le voulez va falloir quema bêta-lectricele finisse...Elle tenait à le faire donc si vous le voulez demandez-moi...

Cette fic je l'ai écrite dans un état de non-conscience total donc quelques petites rewiews pour me faire plaisir ? merci !

1 : l'espoir renait toujours...

Tout était calme dans le village de konoha, les enfants jouaient, le soleil brillait, les aspirants ninjas s'entrainaient durement dans le parc pour réussir leur examens. La journée était chaude et beaucoup de familles et de couples avaient décidés de passer l'après-midi dehors...

-« Kakashi, on sort ? » demanda Iruka.

-« mpf...non...tu sais bien que j'aime pas le soleil... »rétorqua le ninja au Sharingan.

En effet, Kakashi n'aimait pas le soleil. Mais il avait aussi encore du mal à montrer explicitement sa liaison avec le dauphin au reste du village...Alors aller dehors avec Iruka, alors que tout Konoha était de sortie ne lui paraissait pas vraiment une bonne idée...

-« t'as toujours une bonne excuse ! aller ! fait un effort pour moi ! » dis Iruka en lui baisant tendrement la joue, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de déplaire au jounin...

-« Tu sait bien que tu as toujours le dernier mot avec moi et tu en profite... » Dis Kakashi en enfilant son masque. « aller, on y va... » finit il par dire en ouvrant la porte.

Dehors le vent était frais et soufflait doucement. Il faisait vraiment un temps parfait. Kakashi se doutait bien que beaucoup de monde se trouvaient dehors mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait tellement de monde. Au loin il pouvait voir Naruto en compagnie de Hinata qui flânaient.

_Ralala c'est bien ma veine !_ pensa le jounin. _Naruto va me repérer en moins de deux secondes..._

_-« _Kakashisensei ! » s'écria Naruto alors qu'il apercevait son maître...

_Et voilà..._pensa le ninja le plus perver de Konoha...

-« Bonjour maître ! » s 'écria Naruto, et puis, après un temps, « bonjour Iruka ! »

-« Yo Naruto ! Yo Hinata ! » répondit Kakashi.

-« bon...bonjour... » fit Hinata avec son éternelle timidité.

-« Maitre Kakashi, qu'est ce que vous faites avec Iruka ? » demanda Naruto avec sa finesse légendaire.

_Vite, détourner la conversation... _« Et toi ? qu'est-ce que tu fait avec l'héritière des hyûga ? »

-« Euh...eh bien...en fait... » bredouilla Hinata.

-« Laisse, Hinata. » dit Naruto. « Eh bien, en fait j'ai invité Hinata à faire une promenade avec moi au lieu de se morfondre dans son manoir familial morbide...je pense que c'est plus agréable, non ? »

Hinata montrait toute la palette de rouge au joue qu'elle possédait alors que Naruto parlait.

« -Bon et bien on vous laisse en amoureux alors... »-Hinata rougi encore plus si c'était possible-« Nous on va y aller.. » _Bien joué Kakashi..._

« -Hep, pas si vite ! » -_oh non...-_ « Vous me devez encore un bol de ramen pour ma victoire sur vous la dernière fois ! » Ajouta avec un air boudeur le jeune blond.

« -oh ce n'est que ça ! » _Ouf... « _Eh bien je te le payerait la prochaine fois c'est promis...A plus tard vous deux ! »

« - a plus tard kakashi-sensei ! » Dit Naruto, rayonnant à cette promesse, alors qu'il emenait Hinata par le bras .

« -fiouu...je loue l'innoncence de ce gamin...J'espère qu'il ne changera jamais...Hein, Iruka... ?...Iruka ? » appella le jounin .

Il tourna la tête mais il ne le trouva pas. Il commença à le chercher dans la rue et il le trouva en train de parler avec Hiraki-san, une nouvelle venue dans le village..

« -Alors, vous vous installez bien ? pas de problèmes ?Si vous avez besoin d'un service, surtout n'hesitez pas, demandez-moi ! » dit Iruka, solicitant.

_Ah, c'est tout lui ça...Bavard comme pas deux et toujours le coeur sur la main...c'est pour ça que je l'..., que je l'... , que je l'aprécie..._

-« Iruka ! on y va ? » demanda impatiemment Kakashi au bout de 20 minutes de discussions sur comment enlever une tache de Mayonnaise efficacement...

-« oh ! Tiens, Kakashi, tu es là ! » s'étonna Iruka qui semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué « Eh bien Hikari-chan, à bientôt! »(1)

Ils partirent tout les deux sur le chemin du parc..._LE PARC !_

Kakashi équartilla soudain les yeux ... _Non non...pas le parc,_ quasiment tous ses élèves s'y trouvaient en train de s'entraîner... 

-« Mais qui ya t'il ma kishe ?(2) » demanda Iruka.

-« Ben...je préférerais pas aller au parc... » Bredouilla honteusement Kakashi, comme un gosse de 5 ans pris en flag' d'un vol de sucette par sa mère...

Iruka avait vu clair dans les paroles de Kakashi et son regard en disait long sur son état d'énervement...

-« ALORSCOMMECATUASHONTEDETEMONTRERENPUBLICAVECMOI ! hurla le dauphin, si vite que sa « kishe » du remettre la phrase dans l'ordre pour la comprendre...

-« mais euh...je..enfin...je... » Kakashi était totalement désorienté...Il n'avait jamais vu Iruka aussi en colère...

-« NON SEULEMENT TU ES D'UN BORDELISME INCROYABLE , MAIS EN PLUS TU VEUX MAINTENANT QU'ON SE CACHE ! » Aparament pour Iruka ces deux choses étaient au même niveau de gravitée...

Quelques élèves s'arrêtèrent de s'entraîner pour regarder leur sensei se faire engueuler par un prof d'aspirants...

Passé le moment de stupeur, Kakashi se mit lui aussi à crier...

-«ET BEN C'EST PAS MA FAUTE SI ON A PAS LA TRONCHE DU COUPLE PARFAIT DU CATALOGUE LA REDOUTE ! » s'énerva Kakashi...

Iruka marmonna quelque chose...malheuresement pour lui Kakashi avait développé une oreille fine.

-«Au moins avec Misuki... »

-« MIZUKI ! MISUKI ! PARCE QUE T 'EST SORTI AVEC CE FILS DE BIGORNAUX DU NEPAL ! ET BIEN VAS Y ! DIS DONC QUE TU LE PREFERAIS ! » éclata le jounin perver.

Cette fois-ci tous les élèves s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder l'étrange couple règler ses comptes...

-« AVEC LUI AU MOINS J'ETAIS PAS OBLIGE DE CACHER MES SENTIMENTS ! » rétorqua le dauphin.

-« ET BIEN RETOURNE-DONC AUPRES DE LUI, SI TU L'AIME AUTANT ! »

-« SI IL ETAIT PAS MORT, J'LAURAIS FAIT DEPUIS LONGTEMPS ! »

Iruka regretta aussitôt ce qu'il venait de dire...

Quelque chose changea dans le regard de Kakashi... La fureur laissa la place à la tristesse...

-« Alors... c'est... comme ça...comme ça que tu vois les choses ... très... très bien... »...Et Kakashi disparu dans un tourbillon de feuille... laissant Iruka seul à l'entrée de ce maudit parc où il ne mettrai plus jamais les pieds...

_Mais pourquoi...pourquoi ! _

La « kishe »(3) avait son moral au plus bas...Elle s'était assise près du lac , le seul endroit au elle se sentait bien et en sécurité...

_Je ne comprends pas ...Alors...il ne m'aime pas ? Mais moi pourtant je ...je l'... Oh et à quoi sa sert j'arrive même pas à le dire en pensée !_

Kakashi était en plein désarroi...il ne savait plus que faire ou quoi penser ... Il l'aimait , oui ça il en était sur...c'était son esprit, endurci par tant de missions, de tueries, qui refusait de l'admettre...

_Mais alors pourquoi a t-il dit qu'il préférait Misuki ?n'est-il pas heureux avec moi ? ne suis-je ... qu'un monstre d'égoïsme ? _Une larme coula de son oeil mais elle fût bien vite apsorbée par son masque...preuve que là encore, sa condition de ninja absorbait bien vite ses émotions...

Kakashi pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes, ne pouvant plus retenir plus longtemps la tristesse qui le submergeait...

_peut-être que je ne suis pas la personne qu'il faut pour Iruka... Comment ça peut-être ? Bien sûr qu'il merite mieux que moi ! je ne suis pas digne de son amour..._

_Mais ...m'aimes t-il vraiment ? Bien sûr il me l'a déjà dit plusieurs fois mais ...est-ce que c'était sincère ?(4)_

Il se rappella alors de la bouteille de saké qui se trouvait sous le pont...

Iruka cherchait son amant dans toute la ville, il avait questionné tous les habitants de Konoha, vérifié tous ses endroits préférés, bar à Saké, vendeur du « paradis du batifollage »...personne ne l'avait vu...

Le dauphin se trouva de plus en plus envahit par le remord...Il avait honte de s'être comporté ainsi avec sa kische bien-aimée (5)...

_Non, vraiment, je n'aurais pas du réagir au quart de tours comme ça...j'espère que je ne lui ait pas trop fait de mal..._

Iruka se rendit ensuite à l'appartement qu'il avait pris avec Kakashi, avec le maigre espoir que son bien-aimé soi rentré et qu'il l'attende, le sourire au lèvres, ayant oublié toute cette histoire...

Bien entendu, lorsqu'il rentra dans le logis, il ne trouva rien d'autres qu'un grand appartement vide...

Il décida de faire le plat préféré de Kakashi... du ramen...

Puis il ouvrit la fenêtre...

_Ne sois pas cruche Iruka ...Kakashi n'est pas un chien, tu ne l'apâtera pas avec l'odeur d'un plat..._

-« Snif, snif...tiens ça sent le ramen ! » s'écria Naruto par la fenêtre de l'appartement...

Iruka referma la fenêtre...

_Par contre il y a des personnes qui ne changeront jamais..._

Iruka laissa son eau bouillir ... il s'installa dans le canapé et regarda les info de 20 heure à TN1(6).

Il y avait des probalité qu'il retrouve Kakashi à la télé, trois kunais dans la gorge, que ce soit titré « une légende se suicide à cause de la bétise d'un professeur minable... » et que le presentateur saute joyeusement de ce sujet aux conseil de Mme propret-chan pour laver son sol...Il avait peur de tout... peur qu'il arrive malheur à son amant, peur que son couple et tout son bonheur se brise...

Partout les photos de lui et du jounin avec son sourire rayonnant le regardaient... S'en été presque une torture de voir tant de bonheur s'afficher...Il prit le cadre le plus proche... ils avaient pris cette photo le jour du Nouvel An...là encore son amant était rayonnant dans son costume de cérémonie... Après, ils avaient finis la soirée au lac préféré de Kakashi...C'était formidable...Iruka ne voulait pas perdre tout cela juste à cause d'une dispute dont il était

l'instigateur...

_...LE LAC !_

Kakashi finissait lentement la bouteille de Saké ...Il avait maintenant le regard troublé...il titubait, mais il se sentait mieux au moins...Il avait réussi pendant quelques minutes à noyer Iruka dans l'alcool mais maintenant qu'elle était vide, Iruka revenait, plus persistant encore, et maintenant il lui parlait...

-« Tu m'as fait énormément de mal Kakashi...tu m'as fait souffrir !.. »

-« o...oiu..oui...je sais... je suis...qu'un crétin ! ...Je mérite pas...ton amour...ni même ton amitié...ni même ta présence... »

-« Tu m'as fait trop de mal ! jamais je ne te pardonnerais ! et en plus, tu es...faible »

Les larmes luisaient dans les yeux rouges du jounin tandis qu'il continuait son monologue avec son hallucination...

-« Je...ne suis pas faible ! »

-« Si ! tu es faible ! tu n'as été en mesure de « le » sauver à l'époque, alors tu ne réussira jamais à me protéger ! »

-« Mais pourtant...je fais...de mon...mieux pour...te pr..pro..protéger Iruka ! jtaime je veux que ton bonheur ! »

-« Tu veux mon bonheur ? Alors disparait !tu m'empêche de vivre ! Tu es ...inutile. »

_Inutile...c'est...c'est...c'est tout ce que je suis...bien..je vais...je vais... sortir de ta vie, Iruka ...comme ça tu pourras être heureux...l'eau...sera...mon...mon...tombeau..._

Iruka couru le plus vite possible vers le lac, persuadé que l'Être Aimé s'y trouvait...

Il espérait seulement que le jounin ne lui en veuille pas trop...Il était bien loin de la vérité...

Kakashi s'avancait en titubant vers le centre de l'eau... Il cru apercevoir une forme sur la berge... cette forme criait :

-« Kakashiiiiiii ! »

_C'est Iruka, il est rev'nu pour me voir mourir et savoir quand il pourra enfin être heureux, tant mieux..._

-« Kakashi ! reviens ! » s'écria Iruka en s'élancant à son tour dans l'eau pour rattraper son amour...

_ha ha... il veut me voir de plus près quand je me noie... hi hi...aproche donc Iruka..._

Entre temps Iruka avait rejoint dans l'eau le ninja copieur et lui avait mis la tête hors de l'eau

-« Kakashi ? Kakashi ! debout ! tu vas bien ? » Demanda Iruka, paniqué.

-« pfffff...hahaha...faut savoir c'que tu veut ! » lui répondit le ninja totalement out of order...

-« Je suis tellement désolé de ...kakashi ? »

Le jounin le regardait avec ses yeux rougis par l'alcool et les larmes. Puis, il l'embrassa passionément, des larmes coulants lentement sur ses joues découvertes... Ce fût le baiser le plus passionné de toute leur histoire ...

Iruka lui aussi se mit à pleurer...

-« pardon...pardon..je.. »

-« chut... » lui dit Kakashi en posant son index sur la bouche d'Iruka... « Je T'aime.. »

END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER...

Ralalala émouvant comme fin ! perso je voulait pas gacher cet instant rare de bonheur absolu qu'est cette fin... donc je n'ai pas mis le lemon a la suite ! hinhinhinhin !

_Si vous voulez la fin au lemon...demandez moi ...et attendez un peu aussi parce que là il est 02:05 et j'ai plus d'inspiration..._

(1)en effet dites lui à bientôt car elle apparaitra dans ma prochaine fic !- !

(2) :

hahahaha ! ma kishe ! désolée kakashi ! je t'adore mais là...

Kakashi :RETIRE CA IMMEDIATEMENT !

LaMayo : trop tard les lecteurs ont déjà lu ! niark ! hihihihi ! ma kishe !

Kakashi : SUITON, LE DRAGON AQUEU !

LaMayo :HAAAA ! NAN ! PAS LA FLOTTE ! blll...bllllll...biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippp...

(3) :

wouuuuuhouuuuhoouuuu ! je kiffe ce surnom !

Kakashi : Pardon, t'as dit quelque chose ?

LaMayo : non, non rien...je continue à me noyer, faite comme si j'étais pas là...

(4) :

Qizz of love...j'espère que jamais j'aurais à me poser ce genre de questions...

(5) :

hihihihihi...euh...non non... c'est bon Kakashi j'ai rien dit... maintenant range ce kunai !

(6) :

Télé Ninja 1 ...oui je sais...casse-toi... TT ...


	2. Un geste inattendu

bonjour tous le monde ! (petite larme au coin de l'oeil)... Je suis très zémuze... J'ai eu ma première rewiew...(larme qui coule carement...lamayo sort par le nez et l'avale) Donc je vais y répondre comme il se doit...

**Mahiro : **Salut Mahiro ! Mon premier rewiewer (rewieweuse ?)...l'émotion est bien là... ça me fait plaisir que tu aime mon one-shot...

Là j'en écrit en ce moment un autre donc tu as la réponse à ta première question ! D'autre sur ce couple je ne pense pas car j'ai eu un peu de mal ... oui je ne connait pas trop les relations que les hommes ont entre eux...o-O

Donc je vais privilègier les couples hétéros... j'aime le Yaoi mais à petite doses...

Pour Hikari, lit mon autre fic... « le passé est toujours là.. »en espérant que le début te plaise ! On va la revoir parce que...moi j'laime bien :)

Je laisse la place à la mayo: Alors comme ça tu aime mon passe-temps? Tu sais tu pourrais faire de même ! Il suffit que tu m'envoye ton adresse et je me glisserait dans une enveloppe et ensuite dans ton oreille... Tu veras comme c'est agréable d'être un receptacle !

Sinon tu peux toujours donner des conseils à receptacle...mais c'est MOI qui dirige ses mouvements ! hinhin !

Donc place à la fanfic... cette fois-ci c'est un Naru/Hina...Oui je sais c'est plus qu'éculé ...(non c'est pas grossier...cherchez le terme dans le dictionnaire...) mais bon ... moi j'aime bien ce couple

_**Un geste inattendu...**_

Naruto et Hinata se baladaient joyeusement dans les rues de Konoha.

_Oui j'ai vraiment bien fait de l'inviter..._pensaNaruto

_Ah lala...mais pourquoi est-ce que Naruto-kun m'a invitée ? _pensait de son côté Hinata.

-« Hinata ? ça va ? » demanda Naruto, comme si il avait lu dans ces pensées.

-« O...oui oui... ça va Naruto-kun... » répondit timidement Hinata. _ah ! et moi qui n'arrive pas à lui parler... jsuis vraiment un boulet..._

_-« _OkAlors ? on va au parc ? » demanda Naruto à la jeune fille.

-« Ou..oui allons y... »

Ils se mirent alors en route...en chemin, ils croisèrent Ino qui tirait Shikamaru par le bras pour le faire bouger et choji en compagnie de ses chips...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au parc, ils virent Kakashi et Iruka en train d'avoir une discussion a hauts décibels..

-« Mieux vaut dégager d'ici avant qu' Iruka ne se retourne contre l'assistance ... »dit naruto.

-« Oui..bonne idée Naruto-kun.. » _Dis autre chose que « oui », imbécile !_

-« Bon, ou tu veux aller ? » demanda le blond.

-« Euh...et bien...je ne sait pas...je... »_aller ! décide toi ! « _euh... et bien...je ne connaît pas trop le village, je ...sort rarement du manoir alors... »

-« D'accord ! alors je vais te montrer un coin sympa ! » dit joyeusement Naruto en la prenant par le bras.

Hinata devint rouge à ce contact...

Naruto emmena Hinata à travers la forêt...assez loin du village...

-« Voila ! on est arrivé ! » Déclara Naruto, triomphal, après une demie-heure de marche.

-« ooh ! » s'écria Hinata en découvrant le paysage.

Ils étaient sur le monuments aux hokage. Ils avaient une vue plongeante sur tout le village et les alentours...Ils pouvaient même voir le lac...il y avait deux personnes dedans...

-« C'est...c'est vraiment très beau... » fit Hinata.

-« Ouais ! jviens ici quand je me sens triste ou que je veux être tranquille... » dit Naruto.

-« ah.. » fit Hinata._Tranquille ! comment ça ?_

-« Alors, tout vas bien chez toi ? » demanda naruto.

-« oh, oui oui...enfin ça ne change pas... » répondit Hinata.

-« ah. » fit Naruto.

_Mais quelle idiote ! mais pourquoi j'ai coupé la conversation !_

-« Et...et toi...comment vas ta vie ? » demanda Hinata en rougissant.

-« Oh, moi...ben tout roule comme d'habitude.. » répondit Naruto.

-« Je me demande ou il en est avec Sakura-chan.. »dit Hinata.

-« Ben avec Sakura en ce moment c'est pas la joie...comme d'habitude..mais pourquoi ça t'intérésse ? »

Les cheveux de Hinata se dréssèrent, ses yeux s'équartillèrent et ses joues devinrent cramoisies..

-« Je...je...j'ai...j'ai pensé tout haut ! » demanda t-elle en connaissant déjà la réponse...

-« Ben, on dirait, oui...c'est pas grave... » lui dit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

-« oh..oh...Je suis désolée je...oh lala..désolée Naruto-kun...je.. » dit hinata , complètement affolée. « je...je vais partir...a ...a plus tard...désolée.. » et elle se leva pour s'en aller...

-« Non, reste. » lui dit Naruto en la rattrapant. Il la prit dans ses bras.

Hinata équartilla à nouveau les yeux, et devint plus rouge que la couverture du « paradis du batifolage »(1)...

Conmbien de fois avait-elle rêvée que Naruto fasse attention à elle ? Combien de fois avait-elle espéré et imaginé ce moment ? Elle se croyait en plein rêve...

-« Na...naruto-kun.. » fut tout ce qu'elle réussi à dire...Non, c'était bien mieux que dans ses rêves...

Elle posa sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme.

-« Tu sens bon. Tu sens l'orchidée... » lui dit Naruto en caressant ses cheveux.

Hinata failli défaillir. Heuresement que Naruto la tenait.

-« Hinata ? ça va ? » demanda Naruto, inquiet.

-« Oui oui...ça va . » répondit Hinata sans trop y croire. Que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle était nouveau pour la jeune fille.

-« Bon . Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu rentres car il va faire nuit. » dis Naruto en regardant le soleil qui déclinait.

-« Oh ! déjà... Bien, alors à plus tard. » dis t-elle, extrèmement déçue que le jour ne s'allonge pas à ce moment précis...

-« Attends ! je vais pas te laisser partir toute seule ! c'est dangeureux, une forêt, la nuit ! » lui dit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

-« O..oui tu as raison. Allons y. »

Naruto offrit son bras à Hinata et celle-ci le pris. Ils firent le chemin du retour sans crainte ni doutes, auréolés par le sentiment amoureux qui efface toutes les peurs...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finallement au manoir, une larme tomba des yeux de perles d'Hinata.

Naruto la ramassa en lui caressant la joue et lui dit :

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrait et je te sortirais à nouveau de ce manoir froid. »

-« C'est promis ? » demanda la jeune fille .

-« oui, promis » dit-il en l'enlacant une dernière fois.

Elle le lâcha à contre-coeur et se dirigea vers le manoir . Puis elle s'arrêta, se retourna, fit un grand sourire à Naruto et lui envoya un baiser. Celui-ci l'attrapa et lui fit aussi un grand sourire. Après qu'elle s'en soit allée, il se retourna et pris le chemin de sa maison...

Il s'endormit en sentant le doux parfum d'orchidée de Hinata...

(1) : comme me l'as fait remarqué ma bêta-lectrice, la couverture du « paradis du batifolage » n'est pas rouge mais orange...on va dire que c'est une édition spéciale pour kakashi ! ;)


End file.
